The Man with the Crimson Eye
by dw77
Summary: When he foils Kallen's attempted assassination of Suzaku, Lelouch is forced to reveal his affiliation with the Black Knights to her.
1. The Spy Who Tricked Me

So, It has been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry I lost access to both my old email address and the password for this account, it wasn't until I guessed correctly today that I was able to get back in. I do plan to get back to some of my old stories, I just haven't had access to my account on top of being busy. So sorry everybody for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy chapter one of this new story.

EDIT: Many thanks to AlSmash for pointing out that I forgot a bit, it has been added back in, further I thank him for the help he provided me when I was writing this chapter. It would have been a lesser story without his help.

* * *

"Ok guys time to raise a glass to Kururugi here, valued member of the student council and Knight of the realm! Now let's ge this party started huh?" Rivalz's announcement was followed by roaring cheers and soon the party was under way, as everyone began helping themselves to food and drink

Lelouch Lamperouge frowned as he surveyed the attendees, milling about the expanse of the student council room, for once glad that C.C. wasn't with him. If she were aware of the sheer quantity of pizza was available, she'd be on it, regardless of blowing their cover. It was funny how one so ancient could be so childish at times.

Pulling himself out of his musings, he turned to pay attention as a large group of students crowded around Suzaku. They were cheering and laughing; and Lelouch wished he could go and join them, celebrating his friend's knighthood. Not long ago, he would have been there with the rest, congratulating him like any good friend should.

It felt like that was a lifetime ago.

As much as Lelouch wanted to, but it wasn't pragmatic. Lelouch had known that his friend was a britannian soldier, but he had hoped that they would not meet in battle. His hopes had been crushed when he had found out the truth. The "White Knight" had been his mortal enemy since day one, and unless something was done, he would continue to be a thorn in his side.

The Black Knights were divided in their opinion. When the senior members of the Order had met after the revelation, Diethard had suggested assassinating Suzaku. Ohgi and Tohdoh, were firmly, almost vehemently, against the idea, arguing that killing Suzaku would cause the Black Knights to lose support. While he had told the assemblage that Deithard's plan was not to go ahead, he was worried that the journalist, even more set in his beliefs than most of the Japanese in the order, would try to go over his head. If Deithard were to convince Kallen, he had no doubt that if she were to be convinced that killing Suzaku was helping the Black Knights and, more importantly, Zero, she would do it.

Knowing that he would need to keep an eye on her, he quickly found her, her crimson hair a vibrant contrast to the rest of the crowd, quickly giving away her position. Lelouch gave her a once over, and his eyes widened as he saw what she was doing. She was striding purposefully, ignoring Shirley's attempts to gain her attention. She was headed in Suzaku's direction, Lelouch's eyes quickly focused on her purse-knife clutched in her hand.

'It looks like Deithard managed to convince her to follow through with this folly' He internally cursed. He quickly focused himself. He made to follow her through the crowd, managing to catch up with her deliberate pace. Soon reaching out and grasping her raised hand in his. "Hey, I think Shirley wants you to give her a hand."

"I'm sorry, but i'm right in the middle of something at the moment." Kallen replied wrenching her hand out of his grip after recovering from the surprise.

"Our boss didn't approve of this, meet with me on the roof later."

Kallen clearly wanted to question him, but Suzaku chose that moment to realize that Lelouch was there. "Hey."

"I'm sorry I got held up." Lelouch replied turning his attention toward his newly knighted friend.

"No problem; I'm just happy you could be here." Suzaku said as his would be assassin turned and walked off mind consumed by new concerns.

About an hour later Kallen began climbing the stairs leading to the roof of the council building; intent on discovering just what a certain raven haired vice president had meant when he interfered with her assassination of Kururugi. As she lay her hand on the handle of the door, she inhaled deeply before exhaling, taking just a moment to collect herself before opening it. Turning the handle and swinging the door open she saw the silhouette of a certain lazy vice president against the backdrop of an astonishing sunset; the warm red splash just beginning to fade to a silky violet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"This used to be Nunnally's favorite time of day, she loved her painted skies. Mother's garden never looked quite so inviting as it did during a sunset like this."

"Who are you really Lelouch?" Kallen demanded realizing that Lelouch was deliberately avoiding the subject.

"I don't think you'd beleive the truth if I told you."

"Try me."

"I am Zero's top espionage agent."

"You? A spy for Zero? Get better jokes, Lelouch."

"So you're saying you don't suspect me? That you couldn't possibly imagine I was an espionage agent for the Black Knights?"

"...yes?"

Lelouch smiled. "And that's why I'm the agent and you're not." His expression however quickly sobered. "Still Zero is not going to be happy that I nearly blew my cover because of your attempt to kill Suzaku, For that matter I'm not happy that you tried to kill my oldest friend. Care to explain yourself Q1? I suspect this has some thing to do with Deithard."

"I don't like liars, Lelouch."

"Hrm?"

"Why the hell should I beleive you? You're a Britannian noble! You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth!"

It was to Kallen's surprised that Lelouch didn't respond immediately, instead he turned away from her, looking to the skyline, his expression inscrutable.

"I find myself almost...disappointed in you Kallen," he finally spoke, "are you truly conceited enough to believe that your situation is unique?"

Kallen's mouth opened to offer an angry retort to knock Lelouch's pretentiousness back to where it belonged, but found herself cut off as his head turned and robbed her of breath, his amethyst eyes burning her in the congealed rage, a rage that if she were honest with herself, made her own feel so small in comparison.

"I know perfectly well who my enemy is," she snapped angrily, offended that this... boy would dare to lecture her.

"Do you," Lelouch asked archly, his eyebrow rising in mocking askance, "then if you know who your enemy is so well, maybe you can tell me the importance of the name Lamperouge."

"Lamperouge was the maiden name of Empress Marianne vi Brit-," she trailed off, the words giving away to realization as pieces began to fall into place. And she responded in the only way she could as her mind grappled with the bombshell that had robbed her of coherent thought, and she turned to instinct, hand already extracting her purse-knife as she tackled Lelouch to the ground and placed the blade against his neck.

"You-," she hissed, falling so completely into her rage that all she saw was red, yet it was nothing compared to the stoic expression that met all of her fate without any effect, not even the knife that had drawn blood from his neck could force his gaze to falter.

Kallen's acidic response died a silent death in an instant, her mind screaming for silence as it recognized the danger she was in and the import of that simple question. She suddenly felt out of her depth, as if she had blundered into a spider's web, and was only a hairsbreadth away from becoming a victim of said spider.

Her instincts screamed at her to eliminate the threat, but her mind dictated that she answer the question. A question that she knew the answer to because of her station.

And if she had believed that he would cave in the face of death, she found herself sorely mistaken as his expression merely became one of wry amusement, "If I had known you would want to be on top-"

"SHUT UP," her whisper may have well been a scream, "you-"

"Yes," Lelouch continued, the amusement still lacing his tone, "me. Tell me, Q1," she stiffened at the name that only a Black Knight would know as he continued almost conversationally, "is a cause more righteous if they choose to join, or if they have no choice but to join."

And then suddenly Kallen found her world turned upside down as she found herself on her back, her knife purse now beside her head as his full weight was pressed into her and he hovered over her, before he leaned in, his lips beside her ear close enough that his breath caused her to shiver as another, more unfamiliar feeling, robbed her of her fight.

"Next time you look at my sister," he spoke, his voice a whisper, "think about that."

And with that, he got to his feet, dusting himself off, before proceeding to turn away.

"And Q1," he spoke again, after coming to a stop, "don't talk about Shinjuku."

* * *

"Deithard, Kallen, Ohgi; thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. Now since we have an important mission in the early morning I will keep this quick. Deithard would you care to explain what drove you to enlist Kallen in an unsanctioned covert operation?"

"I told her to dig up what she could on Kururugi, maybe I implied more than that."

"BULLSHIT!" Kallen yelled her fists slamming down on the table as she began to stand. "You told me it had to be done!" It was clear that had Ohgi not grabbed her by the shoulder, even as he glared at Deithard, that there would have been trouble.

"This is very interesting, Mister Reid, I seem to recall that I had put you in charge of information control. Now, there may be something lost in translation here...but would you kindly clarify for me where, in that job role, do you get the authority to commission one of our best pilots on a suicide mission to assassinate an enemy ace?"

The mere mention of what had happened caused Kaname Ohgi's glare to darken, even as Kallen's own skin paled at what could have happened.

"You want us to be the Hammer of Justice right?" Responded, maintaining his composure. "We can't have people thinking of us as cold-blooded killers, I know, but we can hide the truth using the media. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. Am I wrong?" It was at that moment that they heard someone begin descending the stairs towards the meeting area, drawing their eyes to the descending flight.

"I'm afraid that is my job Mr. Reid." the suit clad figure commented as he came into view; Kallen's jaw dropping like a brick in response, even before the familiar face came into view.

"No way..." Kallen said, unable to fully comprehend the black clad impeccably dressed visage before her even as she slumped back into her seat. "I still don't beleive it."

Horribly confused and knowing he was well out of the loop here Kaname Ohgi asked "Who are you?"

"Pardon me, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Lelouch Vi Britannia."


	2. The Man from Britannia

Sorry for the month long wait, work and life get in the way unfortunately. Now to clear up some confusion: Lelouch is still Zero, however he's kinda leading a triple-life with the assistance of C.C. and a few other characters.  
I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Lelouch watched as Ohgi's face quickly flew through myriad emotions from confusion to anger, even as Deithard began to speak.

"Marvellous!"

"Marvellous," Ohgi nearly screeched, rounding upon the blonde, "He's a fucking Britannian Prince. He is everything we are fighting against! We shouldn't be standing here even listening to this man and whatever lies he has concocted to get here. We should be showing him exactly what we think of his entire family."

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly in Kallen's estimation, Lelouch snorted, which caused Ohgi's rant to be cut off mid-stride. Lelouch merely arched an eyebrow in a silent challenge that wasn't met by Ohgi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your concentration," Lelouch asked in a bored manner, his eyes coming up to meet the second-in-command of the Black Knights as he flipped the phone he had been perusing shut, "please, continue."

"Why you-"

"You know, Zero," Lelouch had already turned away from Ohgi, focusing his attention solely upon the masked man, "when you had told me that Ohgi was one of your most level-headed field commanders, I had to restrain myself from laughing. Hopefully, you can see why I might have disagreed with your summation of his abilities."

"I believe I can. But maybe you should point out these flaws for the rest of us."

"Oh, they are not so much flaws as much as a pandemic within your Black Knights as a whole. After all, for supposed Knights of Justice, they seem to harbor racism that can dwarf even Britannia's in many regards."

It was only the words of Zero and Kallen's hand upon his arm that stopped him from taking any action even as he could feel his anger passing a very dangerous threshold. That this boy, no, this PRINCE had the unmitigated gall to walk in here like he owned the place.

"Yet, that is a discussion we will have to shelve for a later time, or maybe for a future report," Lelouch mused aloud, "time is a finite commodity, and unfortunately, I didn't get here by wasting it. So l think I'll just head this all off at the pass."

And with that, he turned to Ohgi, the smug amusement no longer upon his face, replaced by a look that caused Ohgi to recoil in unconscious animalistic recognition of a much larger threat as the said man strode toward him, "Let me make this abundantly clear to you, here and now, so there is misconception, Kaname Ohgi. At the age of ten, I was told by my father, the Emperor of Britannia, that I was dead to him, that I had no purpose for existence other than to serve that man. I was sent here, to Japan, to be that nice bloody shirt he could use to wave to the masses when a few cruise missiles were 'accidently' misplaced upon a small shack near the Kururugi shrine that just so happened to be where myself and my sister had lived. Of course, to the world, he would declare that we were murdered in revenge by the Japanese people, but what's a few lies between snakes, no?"

"So let me spell this out for you, Kaname Ohgi, while you are going home getting your bed warmed by Purist Knight Villetta Nu, oh, I'm sorry, you call her Chigusa, I go home and plot the complete and utter destruction of that abomination my sperm donor calls an Empire. While you have an amnesiac Britannian play housewife to you so you can stand here and claim you aren't a racist little shit who has ridden the coattails of others all the way to where he is now, I'm actually commanding hundreds to manipulate thousands to do what I will them in order to plant the seeds that will bloom into the millions of cuts that will bleed the very idea of Pax Britannia until it is nothing more than a dried up husk that not even the vultures will wish to take part in."

"Wait," Kallen's voice rose in a shriek, even as she moved away from Ohgi, her expression of complete fury as she rounded upon the man who had been her brother's best friend, "you have *WHAT*?!"

"H-How...Who," Ohgi's expression was one of shock; his face paling.

"How do I know," Lelouch asked, leaning in, "I was the one who ensured that she would never share the identity of Zero with anyone else."

"Enough Lelouch," Zero interjected drawing the attention of the occupants of the room, "I didn't ask you to come to this meeting to intimidate my subordinates."

"As you wish." Lelouch responded stepping away from the man who was all but gasping for breath.

"I will speak with Ohgi at length about this issue later," Zero continued, "but for now we need to move back to our main topic tonight. Kouzuki Kallen, Deithard Reid, not only have you conspired to assassinate Kururugi without my knowledge, but your actions risked the exposure of a vital intelligence asset. Kallen prior to this incident I was confident in my choice of you as Captain of the Zero Squad. However if I cannot trust you to retain common sense, why should I trust you with more critical matters?"

Kallen opened her mouth to object but a sharp glare from Lelouch cut her off even as Zero continued his Lecture.

"Deithard Reid, you decided to circumvent the chain of command, and in so doing knowingly risked the life of our best devicer. Both of you need to understand this: the order of the Black Knights is a military organization, and should a breach of conduct like this ever happen again you will suffer the consequences of your action." At this Deithard noticed a knowing smirk on Lelouch's face, and it was clear that it did not bode well for him, "This concludes our meeting. Lelouch, I wish to speak with you in private; the rest of you should go home,and get some rest and get ready for tomorrow.

Kallen watched as Zero and Lelouch went up the stairs and the others got up to leave; not sure when her life had lead her into the twilight zone.

* * *

Lelouch closed the door behind him as C.C. sat down and started undoing her"Do you really think your little deception here is a smart idea?" C.C. asked as she pulled the helmet that had been suffocating her for the past hour off.

"For someone your age, I'm surprised you've never heard the saying that all warfare is based upon deception, C.C.," Lelouch mused, loosening his tie just a bit to allow him to breathe a bit.

"I don't see how deceiving your allies is a valid strategy, Lelouch," she muttered.

"Today's allies can be tomorrow's enemies," Lelouch returned, going over to his desk and grabbing a file and flipping it open, leafing through the contents his eyes narrowed in concentration, "by being a known quantity now and establishing a rapport, I avoid trouble in the future. After all, we both know, sooner or later, Charles, Vincent, or Schneizel will wake up to our little parlor trick and try to turn it against us. After all, who would you trust, me, the man they know who has also been leading them to victory, or the enemy, whose best interest is to eliminate their enemy's strengths so they can achieve victory?"

"Tonight's events don't fit that rosy picture you paint Lelouch. Kaname was rather adamant about not trusting you; not only that but you added to his reasons to fear you."

"Indeed, I had hoped that he had a more level head than that..." as he said this Lelouch grimaced, thinking back on the reaction of his second in command. "Regardless I doubt that he will cause further trouble. And if he does..." Lelouch trailed off before shrugging and continuing, "As for Deithard and Kallen hopefully they have learned their lessons."

"So what are you going to do about Kururugi?

Lelouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and gazing at C.C. "For now? Nothing. If Euphie hadn't appointed him as her personal knight, maybe I would be able to sway him to my side. But now? He probably feels like he's finally making progress in changing the system from the inside. Suzaku is many things, but he is not a man who is going to stop when he thinks he's succeeding. You should probably head back yourself."

"I'm not going to be the one dealing with Nunnally's disappointment that you've stayed out all night again."

Lelouch let out a sigh before replying, "You're right, and I need some sleep tonight if I'm going to play my part tomorrow." Lelouch grinned, "Schneizel won't know what hit him."

* * *

"Why Shikine island? The Tokyo Settlement would've been alot safer." Suzaku asked perplexed as to why he was escorting his princess out to some obscure military base.

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself." Cecile replied.

"What? You're saying you don't know either?" Suzaku questioned as he turned to face Cecile.

"Ditto." Lloyd added.

Suzaku quickly snapped back towards Lloyd. "Huh?"

"You still shouldn't have said anything, it was your loose lips that got our plans leaked onto the internet." Cecile reprimanded Lloyd.

"That girl was so charming though; I couldn't resist." Lloyd responded flippantly. "Still something is rotten in the state of Denmark, I can't put my finger on it, but there is something very odd about this trip."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked curious as to the meaning of the researcher's concerns.

"It's probably nothing; but there aren't many noblemen who would wish to meet with Euphemia on a military base, let alone one as secluded as this. Be on your best behavior Suzaku, we wouldn't want to embarrass the princess; now do we?"

"Oh..." Suzaku let the subject drop as Lloyd changed subject.

* * *

As the Black Knights filed into the briefing room Kallen couldn't help but notice that Lelouch was already there leaning against the wall watching as the members filed into the room and took their places in front of the dais. She considered going over and joining him to find out why he was present for this briefing but her musings were cut off as Zero stepped onto the dais.

"Princess Euphemia is going to that island" Zero started as he gestured towards a video feed on the wall, "to meet a noble from their homeland, her knight Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her. This far out at sea their reinforcement strength is going to be limited; the closest group able to respond is based on nearby Kaminejima island, where Prince Schneizel has stationed forces to protect an archeological dig, this presents a golden opportunity. Our initial objective is to destroy the Shikinejima military base, and draw the forces from Kaminejima. When Britannian reinforcements arrive we must commence an orderly retreat, do not engage unless necessary."

It was at this point that Tamaki couldn't restrain himself any further; "Who's the new guy?"

"The young man to my left is Lelouch Lamperouge of the Special Intelligence Service and he is here today to carry out another of our objectives for the day, His mission will be revealed after the battle, he knows what he needs to do and will follow through. For now we need to focus on the upcoming battle. Kallen, you and the Zero squad are to follow the orders of Kyoshiro Tohdoh until such a time as Kururugi enters the battlefield; if possible we will attempt to capture the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi. However barring this the goal it to inflict as much damage on the base as we can manage. Should he be captured I want Kururugi to be taken safely into custody."

At this Kyoshiro Tohdoh who had been watching Lelouch closed his eyes and nodded, as Kallen smiled and breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"So what happens after we got him?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry." Zero assured the assemblage. "Leave that to me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next will be the first to feature not only a battle but Lelouch showing off his skills.


	3. The Gawaine is not Enough

Wow! an actual chapter! It seems like forever since I last published  
To anyone who wonders when I am going to update my other fics, that'll be when the muses decide to provide me the inspiration I need. I am working on a couple of them ATM (I'm also rereading most of them, and some of what I see makes me flinch.) However my current plan is to focus on Crimson Eye and on the final chapter of Bugged; and to work from there. I hope the quality of my writing hasn't suffered too badly from my long hiatus.  
However now onto a more interesting note:  
For those who are unaware "Code Geass: Fukkatsu no Lelouch" AKA "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Resurrection" is confirmed. I know I'm a bit late to the party on that one but still, let us hope for the best and prepare for the worst.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gawaine is not Enough.

* * *

As Lelouch stepped onto dry land of Kaminejima he could barely contain his excitement; if his mission were successful not only would he obtain a new Knightmare that was on the bleeding edge of Britannian military research, it would also mean that his first chance to undermine Schneizel would end in a decisive victory.

As he hid in the underbrush and pulled out the bag containing his stolen Britannian military uniform, Lelouch had to suppress the grin that was constantly threatening to take residence upon his face. Quickly schooling his features he put the uniform on before extracting the face mask that Sayoko had prepared for him earlier in the week. Checking his watch he saw that he had just enough time to let the adhesive dry before his mission had to start.

Lelouch applied the mask to his face, making sure to conceal the edges, before turning and making his way uphill toward the Britannian encampment in front of the ruins, where Schneizel was testing the sensor suite to his extremely expensive belated birthday present for a brother long thought dead.

* * *

"Your arrival time is right on schedule. We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters if you care to wait there." Major John Johnson said as he addressed Princess Euphemia Li Britannia.

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?" Euphemia asked looking forward to meeting with Schneizel for the first time in months, even if he was here to... _inquire..._ her about her appointment of Suzaku as her Knight of Honor.

"Yes, that hasn't changed."

"This will do fine, then." Euphemia smiled as she let her anticipation get the best of her, ignoring the major as he replied. After the loss of Clovis, Schneizel had thrown himself into his work, largely ignoring the rest of the family; just as he had seven years ago. However she was rapidly ripped from her reverie when the man in front of her got a message on his headset.

* * *

"First Squad Continue advancing; Zero squad I want you covering their flank!" Kyoshiro Tohdoh called out even as he speared a helicopter with his Slash Harkens. He was advancing slower than the First and Zero squadrons so he could direct the battle and was in prime position to see Kouzuki detonate a Britannian frame, and hear Shōgo Asahina's comment "She sure packs a punch."

This brought his attention back to Kallen, "Kouzuki when Kururugi appears you are to engage him, remember to target his gun and landspinners."

Now that the Black Knights had established a beach-head on the base it was time to deal a crippling blow. "First Squad, the Sakuradite storage should be on your right. Destroy it." Yet even as the building blossomed in a pink explosion, he couldn't rest. Every second the Britannians had to regroup was a second wasted.

* * *

As Lelouch came to the edge of the clearing, he heard an alert go out over the loudspeakers:

 **"Shikine Island base is under attack. All devicers not currently engaged in the dig must immediately report to the Avalon for immediate redeployment. I repeat;** **Shikine Island base is under attack. All devicers not currently engaged in the dig must immediately report to the Avalon for immediate redeployment."**

As he neared the edge of the clearing, and knelt to hide himself in the underbrush better, Lelouch was able to clearly see the military encampment burst to life; as several dozen men ran towards nearby wheeled vehicles or Knightmares before rushing toward the Avalon down at the base of the volcano's slope. Seizing the chance presented by the chaos Lelouch strode into the encampment, not too quickly, nor too slowly; after all it would be bad for the men to see an officer flustered by the frenzy.

Once on the base Lelouch strolled around as though he was inspecting the troops as he slowly made his way toward the mouth of the cave, stopping momentarily to chat with Britannian soldiers even as they prepared to run down to the Avalon down on the shore. When the frenzy had died down and the last of the men boarding the Avalon had left the camp, Lelouch found himself next to the cave mouth, returning the guard's salute even as he saw the archeologists cloistered inside watching the event behind him. Turning for but a moment Lelouch was greeted by the sight of the Avalon lifting out of the water.

Lelouch muttered ""You always had the better toys, didn't you brother?" under his breath before turning back to his task at hand and entering the cave, the crowd of archeologists parting before him.

* * *

Even as the pink fireball rose into the sky Kallen couldn't take even a moment to rest as that was when Suzaku decided to make his presence on the field known, attempting to goad Zero into facing him. Distracted as he was searching for his quarry he was barely able to block the silver hand which proceeded to claim his VARIS rifle, rather than the Lancelot's arm.

Jerking around to face his assailant Suzaku; the Lancelot jump back narrowly blocking the fork knife that came next. It was as he was dueling against the Red Knightmare that he caught sight of him. Of Zero. Standing atop his KMF watching the battle unfold.

"Zero. There you are."

Attempting to break free from his engagement with his opponent, Suzaku quickly found himself unable to chase after Zero unless he defeated the Red Knightmare. Thankfully his opponent disengaged as the Black Knights began to withdraw from the battle; objectives apparently accomplished. Seeing Zero enter his own Knightmare spurred Suzaku to give chase.

* * *

Even as the researchers began to disperse from the entrance to the cave, Lelouch couldn't help but notice the rapid transition from natural cave to the ruins of some bygone civilization. Regardless, whatever it was that Schneizel was here researching, it appeared that his prize now lay before him.

"Really Schneizel? I would have expected _some_ security." He said under his breath even as he stepped on the lift cable and began to ascend to the cockpit of this new knightmare.

"Who are you! Get down from there now!" Lelouch turned his head enough to recognize the individual who had just noticed what was happening.

"Please relay my thanks to His Highness would you General Asprius, be sure to tell him that a friend of Mephistopheles thanks him for his gift."

General Bartley Asprius didn't have time to issue a rebuke before the cables running to the Gawain came crashing down and the knightmare began to move.

Lelouch took the moment as piloted his prize out of the mouth of the cave to send a signal: "Mission Success: Withdraw, rendezvous at sea"

As the Gawain took to the air Bartley Asprius pointlessly ran out before collapsing to his knees. "The Prince is going to kill me."

* * *

Slowly increasing the gap between him and the red knightmare Suzaku chased Zero's slower moving Burai out onto the sand dunes, he paused for but a moment to wonder why Zero had jumped into the ditch before him.

" _He's not equipped for that sand he jumped into; could he be drawing me into a setup using himself as bait? Fine then."_

Despite his suspicions he failed to notice that the red knightmare had stopped pursuing him Suzaku fired his hearkens jumped ahead of Zero's Burai cutting him off while raising his MVS to the chin of Zero's burai.

"Zero I've got you..."

* * *

"Right where I want you." Rakshata exclaimed delighted to have an opportunity to test the Gefjun disturbers as she tapped the button with her pipe. A smug grin graced her lips as she watched the devices begin to glow before disabling any sakuradite power source near them rendering Asplund's child helpless before her.

* * *

Suzaku was shocked as his display lost power his head snapping up in response to Zero's voice.

"I suggest you come out; your secondary systems should still be functioning; you will be treated as a prisoner under international law, of course if you don't care for that we can just kill you now."

Deciding that discretion is the better part of valor Suzaku followed Zero's example and exited his cockpit, descended to the ground only to watch stunned as Zero began the trek up the slope. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"There will be plenty of time to talk later when you are secure behind bars; I am not going to give you a chance to hold me hostage. I suggest you start up the slope as well. After all I doubt even you are willing to take an anti-armor round in your misguided quest to repent for your sins."

"Wha..."

As Zero neared the top of the hill the red knightmare moved forward to allow him onto it's palm. "I suggest you take my advice and surrender yourself into our custody, lest your princess discover just how you've betrayed your father and everything your family once stood for." however it was at this moment that a shadow fell over the sands and Zero looked up. "It appears you're lucky this time Kururugi, it seems the White Prince is ahead of schedule. Everyone retreat to point Zeta for extraction!"

Looking up Suzaku saw a ship in the sky, it's doors opening as a ring of explosions surrounded his position. However even as raw energy was released; raining hell on the retreating Black Knights; Suzaku couldn't help but to fall to his knees trembling in fear even as a green knightmare jumped into the pit and rushed to his aid.

* * *

As they boarded the ship's hangars, following the harrowing retreat, Kallen couldn't help but notice a conspicuous new addition, along with a certain prince leaning against it. She lowered Zero safely to the ground before parking the Guren in its spot next to the new addition and exiting. it did not surprise her that Zero was already talking with Lelouch by the time she had safely reached the ground.

"I see your mission was a success;

"It was, though the technology in this Knightmare is disconcerting." Lelouch responded with a furrowed brow.

"I was aware of the development of the float unit, is there something else?"

"Plenty, but the implications of the float unit alone are significant enough. Rakshata will need to take a look at it if we are have any hope of competing with Britannia in the near future."

"I see, this is troubling." Zero replied before noticing Kallen. "Kallen, I will need you to inform Rakshata."

"I'm sorry sir, but what should I tell her?"

"Tell her that one of Lloyd Asplund's children ran away from home and flew right to us. That should get her attention." With that Zero turned and walked off leaving Kallen behind with Lelouch before he too turned and hand waving began to walk away.

"This is where I take my leave, I need to get home in time to tuck Nunnally in for bed. I'll see you in school tomorrow Kallen."

Kallen blinked for a moment before rushing to catch up "I'm not falling for that Lelouch, we are still miles from shore. What were you doing?"

"I stole one of Prince Schneizel's pet projects; thanks for the distraction earlier."

"What?"

"By attacking the base that Euphemia Li Britannia was visiting, our lovely prime minister was forced into a position where he had to run to her aid. This permitted me to easily go undetected until I absconded with the Gawaine. Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to do some window shopping, after all those Deutsche 88's don't come cheap."

* * *

In response to some speculation in the reviews, no this isn't a time travel fic, there are greater differences that stretch much further back in the timeline, that have molded this version of Lelouch, This version of Lelouch is much more interested in the acquisition, use and abuse of information than in canon.  
I am sorry this took so long to get out. I hope to get more out soon. Until then I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

Any feedback is appreciated so please review.


End file.
